


Lost and Found

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet Dancer Dean, Childhood Friends, Dancer Dean, Fluff, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to believe how many years had passed since they last saw one another. They had been childhood friends, and Castiel remembered Dean most as a spindly boy of 10 eagerly lacing on his ballet slippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Castiel navigated the crowd of people until he found the right aisle, and quickly assumed his assigned seat. 

He removed his trench coat and got comfortable. Or he tried to, at least. The coffee he drank earlier hadn’t helped him settle, and instead, his legs bounced and his fingers twitched. He grabbed the program that had slid behind his seat, and skimmed through it until he found the page he was looking for.

Dean Winchester. 

It was hard to believe how many years had passed since they last saw one another. They had been childhood friends, and Castiel remembered Dean most as a spindly boy of 10 eagerly lacing on his ballet slippers. 

[Art by tumblr user [redribbonrobot](http://redribbonrobot.tumblr.com/)]

At the time, Dean was in the same class as Anna, Castiel’s sister, even though she was years older than him. Dean had been advanced for his age, filled with a passion and talent that even a young Castiel had admired in his friend.

It was no surprise that Dean had made it this far, and was now starring in the greatest role of his lifetime. Or so the tabloids said. 

Castiel knew next to nothing about dancing. It had always been something others did, and he’d lost interest after Anna quit in high school. By then, the Winchesters had moved away, and Castiel had also lost contact with his friend. 

In fact, he had forgotten all about Dean until someone sent him a viral Youtube video. The dancer, a powerfully-built, half-naked man, completed beautiful choreography to a popular song, and Castiel was moved. Genuinely moved. 

[Inspired by this vid:]

And floored, because he recognized Dean. 

Before he knew it, he’d researched Dean’s schedule, and bought tickets to his latest performance. Castiel had even taken time off work to travel all the way to the city. 

Why?

He had no idea, just that Dean was mesmerizing.

This show was no exception. Castiel had heard of ballets being boring, but he was riveted by the story, by the power Dean exuded in the lead role. 

When the cast bowed, Castiel shot to his feet and clapped so hard his hands tingled for at least five minutes after the lights came on. 

Castiel lingered in the auditorium lobby for a long time after the crowds had left. He didn’t know what he was expecting, really, only that he’d come so far and wanted to at least exchange a word with a friend from long ago. 

When Dean exited, his face was clear of makeup, and he wore street clothes: baggy jeans and a t-shirt, with a leather jacket draped over his arm. Even though his attention was drawn to his female companions, Castiel was stunned at the sight of him. 

He was so much more beautiful in person. 

And now Castiel was staring. He kicked himself when Dean noticed, and frowned. 

“You want an autograph?” he asked as he approached, somewhat cautious.

Castiel gathered his courage and forced a smile. “No, I just wanted to say you did an excellent job. I wasn’t a fan of ballet until I saw you. You’re…incredible.” 

Internally, he cringed, and outwardly he hunched a bit into his trench coat.

But Dean simply quirked a smile. His friends and co-stars waved as they darted outside, and he waved back before focusing his attention back on Castiel.

“Thanks,” he said. A pinch appeared between his brows. “Do I know you?”

“You probably don’t remember me, but we were friends a long time ago. I’m Castiel.”

Dean’s face was blank one second, then lit up the next. “Cas? Holy shit, it  _is_  you! Wow! How long’s it been?” He clapped Castiel on the shoulder. “We should catch up! You doing anything now? Coffee?”

“I’d love some,” Castiel said. This was too good to be true. He’d just thought he’d maybe get in a few passing words, but now they were getting drinks together?

Dean led them to his favorite cafe, and he chattered over the din of the city as they spilled onto the sidewalk. Castiel smiled and nodded politely, utterly captivated but unable to speak. 

Inside the cafe, they took a table near the window. A waiter swooped in for their orders, and Castiel couldn’t remember what he said for the life of him, but apparently it was intelligible.

They were left alone, and Castiel felt Dean’s eyes raking over him. 

“You look good,” Dean said at last. His smile was warm. “It’s really good to see you. I was so mad about moving, you know. I didn’t want to. Fought my dad for weeks.”

“Really?” Castiel said, because he’d felt the loss, too. He’d buried his pain, though, so it only hurt if he prodded at it too hard. 

“Yeah. My dance teacher was amazing. And, well, I didn’t want to leave you.”

Castiel couldn’t breathe at Dean’s words. How was it possible that he could say such a thing? 

His heart resumed pounding a second later, but his face had already flamed and given him away. He distracted himself with his coffee, which the waiter brought over.

“I missed you,” Castiel said after a moment, or rather, choked as he focused on the wooden grains of the table. His first year of high school had been utterly miserable without Dean, and it’d taken him a while to learn to make friends again.

Even then, it was never the same.

He’d thought, naively, that they’d try to stay friends long-distance, but then Dean’s address got mixed up, and his phone number was off by a digit, and Castiel had to give up.

He inhaled sharply when Dean’s hands found his own, and traced gentle circles into his palm. 

“I missed you, too,” Dean said, and their eyes met. Castiel had thought perhaps their friendship was one-sided, since he had been a lonely child and was clingy around Dean, but the emotion in Dean’s eyes now told a different story. 

“You never made fun of me for dancing,” Dean said.

“How could I? You were amazing even then. And look at you now. I knew you would get here. You deserved to, with all the work you put in.”

Dean ducked his head. “Oh stop, you big flatterer. You just want a bunch of autographs, don’t you?” He grinned and Castiel mirrored it, effectively lessening the tension that had sprung up between them. 

“So tell me about you,” Dean continued, and Castiel launched into his spiel.

Nothing exciting, really. A good job, yes, but not much of a personal life besides his team for bar trivia nights. It turned out that Castiel was excellent at memorizing random historical facts, which gave them an edge almost every time.

“Anyone special in your life?” Dean asked, when Castiel finished. He took a sip of his coffee, nonchalant, but Castiel squirmed under his suddenly intense gaze. 

“No. My last boyfriend, well, he broke up with me.”

Dean grew very still, and then re-animated a second later. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. It was my fault. I was unfaithful.” 

Castiel closed his eyes. Why had he said that? Not like Dean was  _pursuing_  him by any means, but even if he were, this would send him running for the hills. 

Still, it felt good to just get it off his chest, have it out there in the open. That’s the way it’d always been with Dean. They told each other everything.

“Been there done that,” Dean said with a dark chuckle, and Castiel opened his eyes. 

“Some of the women in these companies, man,” Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair. He paused, and then added, “And the men, too.” He met Castiel’s eyes while he said this, direct and almost challenging.

“Oh,” Castiel said, his throat dry. “I can only imagine.” 

“Yeah.”

Silence descended, and they both finished their coffees. Dean waved the waiter over and insisted on paying the bill. After weak protests, Castiel relented. 

“So I guess you’re not going to be around, since you don’t live here,” Dean said. 

Castiel nodded. “I’m afraid not.”

“Well, it’s good to see you. And, well, let me give you my actual number so we stay in touch this time.” 

“Yes,” Castiel said as he pulled out his phone. Dean rattled off his number, and Castiel plugged it in. He texted Dean a smiley face so he’d have Castiel’s contact info. 

Dean grinned at it when he produced his own phone. “Cute. So it’ll be my turn to visit you, next time, then.”

Castiel blinked. “Visit me? But your show….”

“I’ve only got 14 performances left, then I’ve got a hiatus. I can work it out, make sure I come see you. If…if that’s okay?” He suddenly sounded unsure.

This time Castiel reached out to grasp Dean’s hands. “Yes. Please. I’d love to see you.”

“Cool,” Dean said. He hesitated, and then broke into a small yet genuine smile. “I’m glad you came, Cas.”

“Me, too.”

They stood, and by mutual agreement kept their hands clasped as they wandered back out to the city. Dean had to meet his trainer and Castiel had to catch his train, so they parted ways. 

But it didn’t feel like an ending. 

It felt like a beginning. A do-over of sorts.

And as Castiel sat on the train, his phone buzzed. He turned it on to see that Dean had texted him back.

A winking face, nothing else. 

Warmth burst in Castiel’s chest. 

He plugged in headphones so he could watch the Youtube video again, and for the first time, he imagined that Dean ran off set, and directly into his arms.


End file.
